Close Hearts
by emmerr
Summary: Meeting people over the internet seems bad, but not all the time. Sharpay and Troy found love on and didn't know they were both in the same school. Based on a true story
1. Sharpay's View

****

This story is based on a true story thats happened to myself :)

**Hope you enjoy and review please :) **

* * *

Sharpay's view. 

Free period. Boredom. Well this whole day is. Double RE. Science and English. Not to mention the crap weather.

Me and Taylor sat here in the English room we were in last lesson, having a good chat about, well, boys of course.

"Oh my God, Taylor, you never told me you had a boyfriend." I said.

"I haven't." Taylor giggled. "We're just good mates, you know."

"Good mates eh?" I winked at Taylor.

"Ok, he's really nice, and yeah maybe."

"Who is it then?" I wanted to know.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." Taylor had a serious look on her face.

"I wont. Promise."

"Troy." Taylor muttered.

"Troy? And he is?"

"Troy Bolton. Come on, you must know him."

"No, I don't." _Who the hell was he?_

-~-

The bell rang and I rushed home to see what Troy was like. Logged into and searched Troy Bolton.

_1 found search. _

_Name: Troy Bolton _

_Age: 16_

_School: East High_

That must be him. I left a message to Taylor giving her the address to see if it was actually him. I had a reply in seconds.

_Yes. _

_Tay. xx_

I added him and started to look through his photos. He was quite fit, but I've never seen him round school. Do I talk to him, introduce myself? Or keep quiet and wait for him?

I sat there thinking, what to do. Then I thought, what's the harm in talking to him. He's either gonna be nice or a total dickhead.

_Hey. You don't really know me, but I'm friends with Taylor._

There. Simple. But will he reply?

I sat at dinner, nervously thinking if he'd reply or not. I had to see.

I excused myself from the table and shot up to my room and checked the inbox.

_That's ok, but how did you know about me? _

Oh my God. What was I supposed to say back? I cant tell him that Taylor fancied him, she'd kill me.

"Shar, I thought you were grabbing your glass? Come down finish your dinner!"

Mothers, hey?

I slumped back into my chair and played around with my food. Knowing he replied was surprising, but would we have a proper conversation or not. I had to find out.

"Sorry, I have a mountain of coursework to finish, excuse me." I escaped without question as everyone was scoffing their faces. I replied with:

_Taylor was talking about you in English today, about you and stuff. _

Cool and casual.

From then, all night we were in conversation about school and what we want to do in later life. He seemed a great guy from what we were talking about.

After that night, I'd come online and talk to him for easily 5-6 hours, talking about what happened that day and finding out a bit more about each other.

-~-

After a few days, we grew closer, asking more personal questions.

Then 6 days after we started talking, things got serious.

_Shar, I think I'm falling for you. _

I sat there and stared at the screen. He loved me? After 6 days?

_Omg, you serious?_

_No, you're having a laugh xD _

I really didn't believe him. I thought to myself, he was like any other boy, says one thing and does another.

_No._

_I'm serious. _

Oh my God. He was serious.

_Ermm… _

_I don't know really what to say. _

What was I supposed to say? I love you too? I didn't know how I really felt. I was confused.

_I do. _

_Shar…will you go out with me?_

What? Was he crazy? We've known each other for 6 days and he asks me out.

But part of me thought it would work. I stared at the screen.

Yes. No. Yes. No.

I really didn't know what to say.

_Yes :D_

It seems so crazy but the feeling inside me was electrifying. I had a buzz for the rest of the night.

-~-

I waited a couple of weeks before I told people. I didn't want to tell them if it wasn't gonna last that long. But me and Troy were kinda smitten, but not like usual people were. I hadn't met him yet. I was kinda scared to. What if he didn't like me in person? Were we gonna spend the rest of our lives talking over the computer?

I wasn't the only scared too. Troy was too. He is a sensitive guy, quite shy too. He wanted to meet me when the time was right, and that time wasn't right now. He'd walk past me, look at me and carry on walking. But I didn't have the confidence to go after him. I thought that was it. Our lives revolving around talking on the computer. So I plucked up the courage and told some of my mates.

"Gabi, can I talk to you?" I stood there nervous.

"Sure." We walked over away from the crowd of friends.

"I kinda have a boyfriend." I stood there shaking.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD!" She shouted, so everyone knew.

"What? Whats happening?" People were crowding round asking questions.

"Sharpay has a boyfriend!"

I'd go for little walks on my own just to see him without anyone around me, ruining the moment, but one time, Gabi caught me.

"Where you going?" she said as she grabbed my shoulder.

"Going for a walk."

"I'll come with you then."

We walked up the end of the school, and there he was. I suppose I could of gone up to him, but all his mates around, I couldn't do that. So I just stood there. Staring at him. laughing and joking with his mates.

"Shar!" Gabi pushed me. "I've been calling you for ages! What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. Err, nothing." I started to walk off, but she grabbed my arm.

"No, you're gonna tell me. Is he over there? Lover boy?" she giggled.

I was stuck for words, but I just managed to spit out a 'yes'.

Gabriella was pestering me to point to who it was, but I didn't want to. With her track record of boys, she walk straight over and steal him from me. Luckily, the bell went for afternoon lessons.

I sat through Maths staring at my page, thinking what it would have been like to just go up to him, see him up close, talk to him properly. But thinking this, made it more distant to actually happen. Before I knew it, the end of school bell rang and I walked casually to the bus and placed my headphones in my ears and listened to my favourite song that reminded me of Troy all the way home.

-~-

Couple of weeks later, I've seen more of Troy round school and really got to know him a lot better. I'd go on my daily lunchtime walk with a couple of mates down to where he hangs out with his mates.

I was even more determined to see him. Meet him for the first time. But that day wasn't today. I raced down to where he always was. Looking around for him. He wasn't there. Most probably ill. But that blew my confidence down the drain and I didn't think I would ever get that chance of meeting him again. I sat on a bench nearby, and buried my head in my hands.

-~-

Next day I went up there again, but not to see Troy, to talk to Kelsi. It was just unfortunate that she was near him and his mates. And of course Gabi came with me, but not just her, everyone in our group.

It was only 5 minutes we were standing talk to Kelsi, until Gabi got bored and moved everyone down a bit further down to where Troy could see them clearly. He must of known they were my mates.

I said my goodbyes to Kelsi and her mates and wondered down to see my mates.

I was only about 10 feet away from Gabi and then there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Shar?"

My heart stopped.

My legs went to jelly.

I slowly turned around.

I felt so sick, but then I faced him, and everything felt so right, but my heart was beating ten to the dozen.

Before I knew it, I was in Troy's arms and hugging him, and it felt like a achievement.

The hard part was over.

I have a _real_ boyfriend now.

* * *

**Troy's view on next page :)**


	2. Troy's View

**This is my boyfriends side of the story, written by himself :) **

* * *

Troy's view 

_Sharpay Evans? Who the hell is that? _

It was a usual Tuesday. School, home and then a night on the laptop. My usual routine, logging in to MSN then . Logging on, I found a new friend request. I thought, who's this? Sharpay Evans? Ahh, well. I'll accept anyway. Looking at mutual friends there was Taylor McKessie. Sharpay must be a friend of Taylor's.

About an hour later, I had a message from her.

_Hey. You don't really know me, but I'm friends with Taylor._

Mmm, well if she's made the effort to talk to me, I might as well talk. See what she's like.

_That's ok, but how did you know about me?_

Well, what else was I supposed to say? I suppose I could wait for a reply and see what she's like. She might be nice, or she could be a total bitch.

I waited awhile for her, but I had nothing. Maybe she was a bitch.

But, 5 minutes after I had another message from her.

Taylor was talking about you in English today, about you and stuff.

Me? Why was Taylor talking about me? What was she saying about me?

Every day we chatted, everytime was just about random stuff like school, hobbies, family, everything which got me to know this Sharpay even more, she seemed really nice and I enjoyed talking to her.

_What kind of music do you like? i'm addicted to FOB at the moment_

Even stuff like that which she said made me smile, she was amazing, we kept chatting for days and days like it, I never got bored of it.

One night things changed suddenly, we were just chatting as normal but something seemed to click, I was falling for her, she just seemed right in everything she did, and as a plus she looked great!

_Shar, I think I'm falling for you._

I said it, but I did think about it before, I spoke to Ryan via I, telling him how I liked Sharpay, he practically just told me to go for it, so go for it I did.

_Omg, you serious?_

_No, you're having a laugh xD_

God she replied, what do I do now? Well I did what I thought was best and told her the truth.

_No._

_I'm serious._

I was well and truly serious. I sat there shaking about what she would say next.

_I don't know really what to say._

Neither did I to be honest, I was so nervous. But then the words did come, and they felt

so right to say, because despite the short space of time I knew this girl Sharpay, everything seemed to click, it was perfect.

_Well, will you go out with me?_

My heart was beating so fast right now, thumping like an elephant going up stairs, what Sharpay said next could shape the rest of my life. A message popped up. My heart beat quicker. I opened it.

_Yes :D_

A smile flew across my face, Sharpay said yes and it created such an amazing feeling in my body, I felt tingly yet complete. I sat there grinning, wondering what to say in reply to this momentous decision made by me and Sharpay.

We carried on talking for the rest of the night, and that night, I went to bed, happy.

--

From that evening onwards I started noticing Sharpay more and more around school, she looked just as great as her pictures in real life, even when it was pouring down with rain and she was waving about a very odd looking umbrella, but still, every time I saw her I felt chills, she was just amazing. Every night we would say how we had seen each other that day, it was the highlight of our weeks when we would spot one and another in an assembly or something, we were so close online but had yet to meet, I was so nervous to so, so for now I started to tell people

I started with Chad the next day in a boring history lesson, as per usual, me and the curly haired guy were generally chatting when I brought up relationships.

"So do you like anyone?" I said.

"Nah not really."

"I do, well it's more then that, there's this girl called Sharpay…"

"Woah, are you talking about that fit blonde in the year below? Man, how did you pull her?"

"My magic charms I suppose." I grinned.

"Phaa, mate, what charms?" He playfully punched me on the arm, but I did it. I told someone, and to be honest, it was quite easy.

--

A few days later I was sat in my usual position during breaktime, it was somewhere I could see Sharpay if she happened to wander by again. This was because I had noticed her lurking around the area I "hanged" around recently, probably to catch a glimpse at me, which gave me something to smile about.

Catching a glimpse of her was something different though, she was perfection, she was excellence, she was flawless. I would get a shiver like a cold breeze had flown past from her sheer presence of being near me.

Suddenly that feeling fell upon, as there she was, walking briskly by. I could of sworn she took a sneaky glimpse at me, or it could of just been me hoping that, I felt all hot, I knew it was the time.

She walked out of sight.

Because of my fixation on Sharpay, I failed to notice Chad appear next to me, along with Zeke and Jimmie, who blurted out "Where's your girlfriend then Troy?!".

I looked at Chad, who said apologetically "Sorry, I thought you wanted them to know."

"It doesn't matter now."

They then walked back round to the corner where they sat, my heart beat quicker and I began to sweat. As I watched the threesome return to their lair, Sharpay's friend walked suddenly from round there without my hot girlfriend.

_Where was Shar?_

I waited. Everything seem slow. I heard steps. More steps. Wasn't her. I felt dejected, but looked up again.

She walked round that corner.

My heart went into overdrive, it felt like my life had shifted a gear when I stood up and headed towards her, hoping to catch her before she returned to her conveniently placed group of friends.

"Shar" I called, my voice whimpering with fear and nerves combined.

She turned round slowly, looking as scared as me, then we hugged.

I had done it, I melted as I felt our bodies finally touch, we had met.

I had a _real_ girlfriend now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story :) **

**Tataa from Emma and Ben :) x**


End file.
